Bucking Bronco
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Alfred calls Arthur for help when something happens, but the other man isn't able to get to him in time, causing Alfred to go missing. And when he's found, well... Let's just say Heracles' myths will help play a big role in helping the American.
1. Chapter 1

Bucking Bronco

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"D**n it Arthur, you had better pick up!" Alfred glanced back, the phone ringing in his ear. The van was catching up, he couldn't keep running for much longer, he didn't think.

"Hello?"

"Arthur! Did you or your magic buddies use magic last night?!"

"No, I don't think-"

"Are you in the U.S.?!"

"Yes, but-"

"Where?!"

"I was coming to pick you up for-"

"That's great! Now do a James Bond and get over to Virginia's Langley Speedway!"

"WHAT?! How the h**l did you get all the way over there?!"

"I don't have time to explain!"

"Alfred-!" To Alfred's surprise, another black van appeared in front of him, forcing him to skid to a stop. Turning around, he found the other van slowing down.

"JUST GET OVER HERE!" He dropped the phone and stomped on it just as nets were thrown over him. He tried in vain to rip the net apart, but his superstrength was gone. Men in white appeared from the vans and one shot a dart at him. Entangled in the netting, Alfred was unable to dodge it and soon enough, the tranquilizer had him falling asleep.

* * *

 _He sounded panicked. Maybe it's not a prank this time._ Arthur thought. He had been sent to pick up Alfred for the meeting in D.C., but upon arriving, Arthur found Alfred's house trashed, like a horse had stampeded through it. Even the alien prick was gone.

What worried the Englishman the most, though, was that Alfred's bomber jacket was still there. That was very disconcerting because the American _never_ went anywhere without it, not even if he was kidnapped, which sounded like he might just have been. But why was he on the other side of Virginia, and without his jacket?

Searching through his pockets for a spellbook, Arthur only hoped he wouldn't be too late, but it was very likely. Just who would want to kidnap Alfred, though? The American had enemies, yes, but there was no reason to kidnap him.

And what of the magic that Alfred had asked about? Arthur knew he didn't do anything last night, and Lukas and Anghel would have told him if they did anything. Wouldn't they? Neither of them had a grudge except for the _Twilight_ thing, and something as petty as that wouldn't have elicited a magical response out of Anghel, Arthur knew.

Finally finding a spellbook, the Briton began flipping through it, saving the rest of his questions for later. Right now, he had to go and help Alfred, if he could.

* * *

It had been a few days since he was captured. Light filtered through the trailer his captors had converted into a prison. Speaking of them, they had barely given Alfred anything to eat or drink since capture. And yet, he was so sure they were the cause of what happened to him, which was why they captured him.

He couldn't stand, being chained to the floor of the surprisingly strong prison. Though, it was hard to tell without his superstrength. And even if he had it, he would have been unable to use it, since he had no energy.

Looking up, he already knew he wouldn't be able to see out, as the blinds were too high up for him to look through. He still had the connection to his land, though, and knew they were travelling through Ohio.

There was no way for him to fight back. All of his water, so little of it he was given, was drugged. He was given little food to being with, and the way he was chained down prevented him from moving at all, or at least very little.

Alfred's eyes shot to the door and his hands clenched as he felt the trailer pass into a newly built place, one he wasn't familiar with yet. It had been built only a few days ago, really. All he knew was that it was in the forest, near Youngstown. That wasn't far from the border, but it was still pretty far.

 _Arthur, Mattie, anyone... Help._ The van stopped and boots trooped around to open the doors. He closed his eyes tightly at the bright light that shined in and held back a whimper of hopelessness.

* * *

"I can't believe it... He's not gone, but why can't I feel him? We're brothers, I should know where he is!"

" _Matthieu_ , please calm down."

"How can I, Francis?! My brother's been kidnapped! There's no telling what's happening to him!"

"You're not the only one worrying!" Matthew flinched at Francis' raised voice. The Frenchman sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Arthur is hurting as well, you know. He went to stop it, but by that time, Alfred was gone."

"All that was left was his crushed phone, I know. I'm sorry for blowing up, but Alfred's as much as my brother as he is to you or Arthur. I've always had a good connection to him, but now I can't feel him anymore."

"Lukas said it might be because those who kidnapped Alfred knew what they were doing and have found out a way to block your connection."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"I know. Would you like a hug?"

"Yeah." They did so, and when Matthew pulled away, he certainly felt better, "Thank you, Francis."

"Of course, _Matthieu_. I do believe Arthur needs one, though."

"But he's not going to let anyone get close until he finds Alfred, right?"

" _Oui_. I could force it on him, but I don't want to fluster him even more than he is now. At least, not until he isn't worried about Alfred."

"I see... But let's get back to searching. I won't get anywhere just pacing like this. If we can't find him using our powers, then we'll need to use our influence."

"Yes, that is the best we can do for now."

* * *

"Gallop!" *crack* Alfred couldn't go any faster, didn't they understand that?! He nearly stumbled when the whip hit his side, but continued running the track, wincing at the new wound. He almost let out a whimper as he leapt the hurdles, which stretched his wounds. If he made a sound, he would be whipped again, he knew. All of this with his hands still chained together behind his back, and with his neck chained to the post in the center.

 _How many more laps do they want?!_ His sides were heaving, having run so many laps he couldn't count them anymore. His thoughts were answered when the ending siren sounded. Gratefully, he slowed from a gallop to a canter to a trot and finally a walk. Alfred knew he would get whipped again if he collapsed like he wanted to, so he came to a stop when he reached the first hurdles.

This had been routine ever since he had been brought there, the strange men forcing him to run the track until the siren sounded, making it harder each time. If he did anything they thought was wrong, they whipped him. They seemed to like it very much, as his body was covered in whip marks.

Alfred watched as one man took the chain from the post and led him through the facility, back to his cage. As weak as he was, like before, he was in no shape to fight back. In his condition, he could barely walk. He was forced to walk faster when the chain was tugged.

Despite how long he had been there, all he had seen of the facility was the outside, the training dome (as the men called it), and the hallway that was attached to his prison. Nothing more, nothing less. And yet, he was planning an escape. All of it was planned mentally, as he couldn't use anything else. They chained him down back in his prison, after all.

Alfred's plan (so far) was simple: escape and run on adrenaline until he was free. The best place to hide would be at a place with horses, which his captors would expect, so he was trying to think up a new place. He couldn't return home or to the World Meeting building, either. The woods, with all the predators, was out of the question. So were towns. All in all, he had no idea where he could hide. But he wasn't planning to stay here much longer. Who knew what else the men would do to him?

* * *

After surprising his captors, Alfred ran as hard and fast as he could. They weren't catching him again. And yet, several hours later (at night), after hiding out in a park with his arms still chained and his neck rubbed raw from the chain that trailed behind, he wondered what would happen to him. It was obvious that his superstrength was gone, so did that mean he wasn't a nation anymore? Would he die? He had died before, but it still wasn't a pleasant experience.

Looking down, his sharp eyes caught sight of a quarter and he got an idea. Stomping the side of it to make it fly in the air, he caught it between his teeth and went looking for a toll phone.

* * *

Arthur was tempted to not answer because of the caller ID, but because he hoped it was Alfred, he did. The voice that followed made him glad he did.

"Arthur?"

"Alfred, you wanker! Don't scare me like-"

"Arthur, listen! I don't have much time." the man's voice was strained and rough, as if Alfred had been screaming or something, "I need you to come to Youngstown, Ohio as fast as you can. It's on the Eastern border." Sensing Arthur's impending question, he added wistfully, "I'll answer everything as soon as you come get me. Goodbye, Arthur." As soon as the dial tone sounded Arthur was off, looking for a map of the U.S. and his car keys. It might have been 10 at night in Washington, D.C., but he wasn't going to let Alfred slip away. Not after losing him the first time.

* * *

Alfred hid from every car that passed by. He was hiding in an alley near the toll phone, hoping Arthur got there first. The Brit may have not known where to look, but he would check everywhere in town. Alfred knew Arthur's car like the back of his hand, so he wasn't just about to leave the safety of the alley for any car.

Hearing a motor come up, Alfred peeked out. A black van was coming by, so he squeezed himself back into the alley as much as he could. The sweeping lights from the top of the van couldn't reach into the alley, so he was safe. And yet he didn't move or make a sound until he couldn't hear its motor any more, where he breathed a sigh of relief.

 _D**n them._ he thought, _D**n them all._ He fell to his knees, knowing how close he had gotten to being tortured again. He lifted his head, looking out when he heard another motor come by. It came from a car similar to Arthur's, same color, make, and model, and yet he couldn't be too sure. His eyes widened with surprise and hope when the car stopped and Arthur—his friend, his brother, and now his savior—stepped out.

"Eduard traced the number here." Alfred's ears picked up, "I just hope Alfred stuck around. I have no idea where he could be."

"Maybe over here?" Alfred grinned when Arthur whipped his head around to see the man. Only Alfred's bare chest and the chains showed in the dim light, the rest of his body covered in the alley's shadow.

"Alfred!" Arthur rushed over and Alfred's grin lessened into a smile as the man hugged him. When Arthur pulled away, he tugged at the chains, frowning.

"What happened to you? Did someone discover the nations?" Alfred shook his head.

"No, it's something completely different."

"Do you need help standing?"

"Yeah, a little." Arthur wrapped an arm around Alfred's torso, helping the man stand. Together, they walked out of the alley and Arthur saw something that shocked him.

"Y-your lower body..." the Brit gasped, "You're a centaur!"

"I know." Alfred nearly stumbled and Arthur forgot all about the discovery to help his brother. They walked to the car together, Alfred's four legs dragging in tiredness, and the older bond helped the younger into the backseat of the car. After buckling him in, Arthur found that Alfred had fallen asleep, both his chest and his brown horse body falling and rising in time with his breath. Before closing the door, Arthur ran a hand over the scars and scabbed wounds that covered Alfred's horse body. The younger flinched in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

 _When I find out who did this..._ Arthur clenched his fist, also grabbing a tuft of Alfred's horse hair, _They will pay._ Making sure the man's blond, medium-length tail was tucked into the car, Arthur closed the door and slid into the driver's seat. Looking once more at his brother, he pulled out his phone and began dialing Heracles. The Greek would know best how to handle centaurs, Arthur presumed, and as soon as Alfred was well again, he promised to share what had happened...

* * *

 _ **I've had this idea for a while now, so I hope you like it! I tried to keep what happened to Alfred a secret until the end, but I'm not good at secrets in my stories. I'm...not actually sure if I'm going to continue this. It could be something someone else could continue, if they wanted, but make sure to notify me first! Anyway, read & review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bucking Bronco

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"Is he still asleep?" Heracles was surprisingly awake when he arrived at the meeting place Arthur had in mind, which was outside of town. The blond nodded and opened the door, allowing him to see Alfred.

"I found him like this and I can't break the chains. I think the only one that can do that right now is Ivan, but I want to find out what's going on before I let him know."

"Hmm..." Heracles traced the scars with his hand and like before, Alfred flinched but didn't wake, "Do you have a place to keep him?"

"No. I can't just bring him to the Meeting Building, nor to a hotel or apartment complex. Do you?"

"I think I can, but it's in D.C."

"I was planning to head there with him anyway. But before we go, did you bring the first-aid kit?"

"Yes." Heracles nodded and retrieved the kit. Together they treated Alfred as best they could (which was very good, seeing as they _were_ nations), then Heracles led the way in his car, Arthur following close behind.

"Alfred's house? Are you serious?!"

"Whoever chained him up will be looking for him but possibly not here, and everything is intact except for a few tables and the doors. Now come on, we have to get him inside." They had arrived at Alfred's house in D.C., one of many, though Arthur didn't think it was the best place to hide his brother. Heracles was trying to assure him otherwise.

"Help me bring Alfred into the house, alright?"

"Fine. I trust your judgement." Arthur sighed. As he was the stronger of the two (thanks to his pirate and empire past), the Brit carried the end with Alfred's upper body while the Greek carried the other end. Together they brought the American inside and laid him on the nearest couch.

"So many scars..." Arthur shook his head, "Whoever captured Alfred didn't care what happened to him."

"They might also be the reason he's now a centaur." Heracles added, "He's definitely not a nation anymore, since we can't feel his presence in the same way as before." The man was right; nations could sense other nations anywhere in the world, but they could only sense humans if they were a part of their nation or nearby. Alfred had been degraded to the second category, unfortunately.

"No wonder Matthew can't feel him. But how did those people, whoever they are, do this?"

"I don't know, but we might as well clean him up. Does Alfred have any horse brushes and such?"

"Yes, he has quite a lot. I'll go get them." The rest of the night, no matter how exhausting, was spent brushing Alfred, cleaning his hooves, and more things like that.

* * *

When Alfred awoke, for a second he didn't know where he was and panicked, struggling. His horse body kicked Arthur's and Heracles' sleeping bodies off of the couch, waking them up and making Arthur curse like a sailor. His voice and cursing reminded Alfred of where he was, allowing him to calm.

"Sorry." he muttered softly as they got up from the floor, "I thought I was still there, in that awful place..."

"Shh, you're safe now." Arthur softened and rubbed Alfred's head, "I asked Heracles for help in this matter, so that's why he's here. Could you tell us what happened?" Alfred thought back.

"That morning, when I went missing, I had just gotten up for breakfast. Toni and I were eating and stuff until we saw a van stop in the front yard, big and black. We didn't think anything of it at first until the men in white came out." the centaur shivered, his hooves and tail twitching, "They were all carrying these big dart guns and one shot at me. I transformed into this thing and they stormed the place. Toni teleported out of there while I fled through the back door and continued to run until I got to Langley Speedway."

"Even for a horse that's far. At least you're alive."

"I think the dart might have fallen somewhere near the front door, if you want to take a look at it." Alfred adjusted himself, wincing slightly; he was aching all over, "And what about the chains? Can't you get them off?" Arthur hated to extinguish the hopeful light in the blond's eyes, but he had no choice.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Only Ivan can and I don't want him going near you until we know what's going on." Alfred's face fell, but he held himself high.

"I understand." While this had gone on, Heracles had sifted through the rubble around the front door to find the dart the younger blond had mentioned. He managed to, with it surprisingly still intact.

"Is this it?" he held up the white hypodermic dart with a black band around the middle. Alfred's eyes narrowed as he glared at it.

"Yeah, that's it. That's the thing that took my nation status and changed me into this thing."

"Allow me to send it off to your capital for analysis." Arthur offered, "They'll be happy to know where you are, Alfred."

"You haven't told anyone else yet?" The Brit shook his head.

"I was so worried over you I didn't have the time."

"Then let me tell everyone else." Heracles said, "They know I'm serious when I don't sound sleepy." Arthur nodded, exchanging a nearby phone for the dart. He walked into another room to use his own cellphone to call. He knew it was going to be loud, so he didn't want to disturb them.

"How are you not sleepy, anyway?"

"I can be serious when I want to be." the Greek answered Alfred's question, "Now let's get to work. We have a lot to do."

* * *

Word spread quickly throughout the world that Alfred had been found, but no details were given and it was making some angsty, like Matthew, Francis, and Toris.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ivan, but I must go see him!" the Lithuanian urged after he, his brothers, Feliks, and the rest of the disassembled USSR had heard the news. Katyusha and the other 2/3rds of the Baltics were in another room, though, wanting to stay out of it.

"I am sorry, Toris, but I cannot let you go." Ivan said, no smile on his face for once, "I am not doing this because I do not like _Америка_ , but because of the fact that someone captured a nation for this long. What if his captors came back and caught you too? I do wish for you to be lost or get hurt."

"I won't! Feliks and I managed to defend ourselves for so long before, so we can go together!"

"I'm all the way with Tory!" the Polish man nodded.

"At least you are not going, _брат_." Natalya hung off of Ivan's arm, much to his suppressed terror. Suddenly, the Russian's phone began to ring. Before Natalya could crush it to stop it, Ivan answered.

"Arthur?..Yes, but why?..I see...There are a few others who would wish to come...I see, thank you...Yes, I will be there soon. Goodbye." tucking his phone back into his pocket, Ivan looked to Toris and Feliks, "It seems you two will be going to see Alfred after all. Be ready, for we must leave at once."

"Why?" Feliks asked as Ivan shook his sister off, going into another room, where he gathered a few tools, mostly large pliers and the like.

"Honestly, I do not know. Arthur only asked for me to come and not speak a word to anyone outside this room."

"Is Alfred alright?" Toris asked as Natalya fumed. Ivan paused.

"I believe so, but I am not sure. As it is, we must still be careful. And Natalya, you are staying. I do not want you to risk yourself unnecessarily."

" _брат_ -" Ivan gave her a sharp look.

" _Нет_ is _нет_ , Natalya." he turned to her, "I know you wish for me to love you romantically, but I only love you as family, which means I still care about your safety. If I must, I will ask Katyusha to keep you home." The Belarusian pouted, but conceded by going into the other room. With a sigh, Ivan finished gathering by placing all the items in a suitcase, locking it closed.

* * *

"Alfred! You should not be on your feet! Get back to the couch this instant!"

"Iggy, I'm fine. Besides, I have hooves now, not feet."

"Don't call me that! Anyway, it doesn't matter, you still need to rest. You're in no shape to be up and about." A crack was made in the already-damaged floor as Alfred stomped a hoof.

"Arthur, stop treating me like a child! I know my limits and that we have to stop those guys before they get the bright idea of coming back here to get me or, worse yet, catching and transforming one of you!" Heracles, knowing that this won't end well, was staying out of the fight until things settled down. As it was, Alfred was standing in front of the couch and Arthur was trying to make him lie down and regain more of his strength, as small as it was compared to when he was a nation. Suddenly there was a furious knocking at the door. Frightened and letting his horse instincts take over, Alfred reared up, nearly hitting Arthur's head with his hooves.

" _L'Amerique_! It is _Mattieu_ and I!" came Francis' muffled voice, as they had put the door back up.

"Oh no... Oh nonononono!" Alfred began to pace, "Mattie, he can't see me like this! He'd freak! What do I do, what do I do?!"

"Calm yourself, Alfred!" Arthur assured, keeping his distance in case Alfred reared back again, "As it was, you should have been more frightened to show yourself to me!" his eyes softened, "Why didn't you?"

"...I don't know. You were the only one I could think of in my fear. I couldn't think of Mattie, of Kiku, of Francis... I was too scared." The older blond laid a hand on the younger's horse body, making sure to avoid the bandages now covering the scars, just in case they happened to reopen.

"It's fine, lad. And you must face them sometime, so why not now? Also," Arthur touched his jaw, wincing, "Tell when you're going to rear up again, okay?"

"Sorry, Iggy, but you're right. I've got to face them sometime..." Alfred nodded to Heracles, who nodded back and went to open the door. It was now or never, so the centaur steeled himself for what was to come.

* * *

 **Russian:**

 **Америка = America**

 **Нет = No**

 **Belarusian:**

 **брат = Brother**

 _ **Here's the second chapter! I hope you like it! There might be more out soon, since I'm on Spring Break! Please read & review!**_


End file.
